From Kotopi to Se-chan
From Kotopi to Se-chan is a Kiyoura Setsuna ending and one of 25 possible fourth chapters in Shiny Days. Plot Setsuna goes to visit Sekai, who is still sick. She attempts to tell Sekai about her new relationship with Makoto, but Sekai interrupts her, saying that she isn't feeling well enough to talk. Setsuna says she would rather talk to her about it when she's prepared to listen, and leaves. Makoto and Setsuna go to a movie together. During the movie, Makoto holds Setsuna's hand, which makes her feel a bit awkward, but they talk it out afterwards and decide that it was okay. Setsuna is self-conscious about her body (particularly her height), which is a driving factor in her discomfort at the physical advances he's making. The next day, while Setsuna is at work, Kotonoha runs into Makoto on the beach. They end up spending the afternoon together talking. When Setsuna leaves work, she finds them together talking about one of Kotonoha's old hobbies: Iai. Makoto is fascinated by the thought of Kotonoha using a sword, and she offers to show it to him. Setsuna is upset by Makoto's interest in Kotonoha. Makoto heads home, leaving Setsuna and Kotonoha to talk. Kotonoha asks Setsuna a bit about Makoto and says that she has a new swimsuit that she wants to show him the next day. This prompts Setsuna to rush out and get a new swimsuit of her own. Later that evening, Makoto calls Setsuna, suspecting that she is upset about the time he spent with Kotonoha. He explains that they are just friends. Setsuna is upset that Makoto still calls her Kiyoura while calling other girls by their given name. Finding herself in a bargaining position, she presses him to call her Se-chan, and insists on calling him Mako-chan. He resists at first, and she threatens to use "Mako-chan" in public. This prompts him to agree to the names so long as they're only used in private. Setsuna is amused by his embarrassment. Afterwards, Makoto receives a call from Itaru, who should be asleep. He reads her a story over the phone, and agrees that he will call her more often. Meaningwhile, Kokoro talks to her friend Uzuki on the phone, lamenting her failure to get Makoto and Kotonoha together. Uzuki suggests that maybe it's Kokoro that Makoto likes, and that's why he's seemingly not interested in Kotonoha. Kokoro considers and decides to find out for herself. The next day, Kotonoha brings her family sword (sheathed and wrapped in cloth) to the beach, along with a duffel bag containing her swimsuit. Makoto suggests that maybe it would be best to view in sword in private, and they go to his apartment nearby. On the way there, they spot an adult couple parked in a car nearby, presumably having sex. Makoto is reminded of his father and why he hates him. Once at the apartment, Kotonoha reveals that she brought a swimsuit to show him and changes in his room. They return to the beach and run into Kokoro who, seeing Makoto and Kotonoha together, takes one last stab at hooking them up. She begins giving Makoto instructions on how to put sunscreen on Kotonoha's back, then suggests he should do the front too. Embarrassed, Kotonoha tells Kokoro to back off, and she wanders away. As soon as Kokoro is gone, however, she says that it would be okay if he wanted to put sunscreen on her front as well. Somewhat hesitant, he starts to apply the sunscreen, but receives a swift kick from Setsuna, who arrived just in time to see what was happening. Makoto is quick to explain the misunderstanding, and then reveals to Kotonoha that he and Setsuna are dating. Mortified, Kotonoha leaves in a hurry without changing back into her regular clothes. Back at home, Kotonoha resolves to stop her pursuit of Makoto. Kokoro, confused about what happened, tries to persist; but Kotonoha puts an end to Kokoro's efforts. The next day, Kokoro finds Makoto on the beach and ensures that it's still okay for her to spend time with him. He assures her that it's perfectly fine for them to continue seeing each other, and that he doesn't hate Kotonoha. Setsuna visits Sekai again, who is now obviously recovered from the mumps but feigning illness to delay her return to work. She attempts once more to tell Sekai about her relationship with Makoto, but before she can, Sekai again says she doesn't really feel like talking. Kokoro invites Makoto to go to a movie. He says he doesn't really have any money for such an event, and Kokoro offers to pay, which he isn't comfortable with. Kokoro then says she can get free tickets from her mom's work, and he agrees to go on that basis, and that if she's going to go regardless that she shouldn't go alone. Kokoro returns home and asks Manami for movie tickets. Setsuna visits Makoto at home. He cooks a meal for them, which makes Setsuna feel guilty, as she spent the food money Mai had left for her on a new swimsuit. After enjoying their dinner together, Makoto walks her to the train station, where they have their first kiss. The next day, Makoto and Kokoro go to the theater in Sakakino HIlls and run into Sekai. Makoto introduces her to Kokoro, and then wonders why she's out if she's supposed to have the mumps. Shrugging off the encounter, they enter the theater. Over the course of the outing, Kokoro tries to convince Makoto that she is grown-up, and he entertains her notions of what she thinks that means; but he doesn't deduce what her real intentions are. Meanwhile, back at the boardwalk, Setsuna runs into Itaru, who has run away from home and is wandering alone along the beach looking for Makoto. She says that he didn't call her like he promised and she came to find him. Setsuna agrees to stay with her until Makoto shows up. Kotonoha arrives and finds Setsuna looking after Itaru. While Itaru plays in the sand, Kotonoha explains to Setsuna that nothing happened between her and Makoto at the festival and that she didn't know Makoto was Setsuna's boyfriend. She admits interest in him, but that it's not her intention to steal him away. Kotonoha reveals that she has always had difficulty reading people and making friends, and that she had come to the beach today to find out if she had misread the situation. She goes on to suggest that she would be happy with being just friends with Setsuna and Makoto. Glad to have an understanding with Kotonoha, Setsuna agrees that they should all be friends. They exchange contact info and agree to refer to each other as Kotopi and Se-chan. After the movie, Makoto walks Kokoro to the train station, where she tricks him into bending down far enough for her to kiss him. She then runs off to her train, leaving Makoto confused about what just happened. Later in the evening, Makoto still hasn't shown up, Setsuna decides to take Itaru back to their apartment, thinking that maybe Makoto might be there. When they arrive, Itaru insists that she needs a bath after having played on the beach all afternoon, and that Setsuna needs to help her. Setsuna and Itaru get in the bath together. Makoto returns home from the movie and, hearing Itaru in the bathroom, admonishes Itaru for taking a bath alone. Itaru calls for him to come in and join her. He strips naked and walks into the bathroom only to stumble into a naked and panicked Setsuna reaching for a towel. After getting dressed, Makoto tells Setsuna that he had gone to a movie with Kokoro, and that they had run into Sekai at Sakakino Hills. Setsuna decides to confront Sekai about her feigned illness and leaves. Itaru falls asleep, and Makoto worries over what had happened with Kokoro at the train station. Setsuna arrives at Sekai's apartment, where Sekai tries to act sick, but now Setsuna isn't buying the act. Sekai confesses that she only recently started feeling better. Before Sekai can take over the conversation, though, Setsuna blurts out that she and Makoto are dating. Sekai is stunned, and tries to rationalize all the ways that it couldn't be true. Setsuna explains how it happened, from them meeting on the beach to attending the festival together. Sekai becomes angry, and Setsuna realizes that Sekai has feelings for Makoto as well. Sekai demands that she leave, and Setsuna relents, but insists that she'll be returning the next day. Kokoro has another phone call with Uzuki and describes her "date" with Makoto. Uzuki tells Kokoro about her sexual relationship with her tutor, and makes some suggestions for how Kokoro can establish the same kind of relationship with Makoto. The next day, Kokoro finds Makoto on the beach in his usual spot. Makoto is a little uneasy at first, still being uncertain what the kiss was all about. As they talk, Makoto suddenly notices that, due to the way she's sitting, he can see Kokoro's panties. He becomes incredibly embarrassed, and Kokoro asks why he won't look at her. He explains the situation, and after a moment of panic, she laughs and says that she doesn't mind if he looks. At that point, Makoto tries to leave, but Kokoro grabs him and tries to seduce him with the technique she learned from Uzuki. He rejects her and reveals to her that he is dating Setsuna. Kokoro is speechless, and she falls to her knees crying as he walks away. When he gets home, Makoto calls Setsuna and reaffirms his feelings for her. Setsuna then calls Kotonoha and tells her about the exchange. Manami overhears the call and comments that it's unusual to see her on the phone so much. Kotonoha reveals that she made a new friend. The following day, the temporary manager for the Radish arrives. His name is Mr. Shun, and it becomes obvious that Setsuna has had some kind of prior dealings with him. She is visibly uncomfortable when he's giving a speech to the employees. Later that day, Makoto is approaching the Radish when he sees Setsuna and Shun having a conversation outside the restaurant. He can't hear what's being said, but their behavior makes him suspicious. After work, Shun invites Setsuna to dinner, but she rejects his offer. Setsuna meets Makoto on the beach and asks him for advice regarding Sekai. However, as she begins to describe the issue, she realizes that she can't adequately explain the situation without revealing Sekai's feelings for Makoto. Makoto suggests that maybe it's a topic best kept between girls. He then wraps his arms around Setsuna, hugging her from behind, and tells her he loves her. They move to kiss each other, but the moment is interrupted by Karen and Otome. The Katou sisters ask Makoto to hang out with them, as Otome will be leaving for basketball training camp the following morning. Makoto says he really can't, and then remarks that it's strange to see Karen without the twins tagging along. Karen explains that the twins have been spending a lot of time around the Radish lately, especially Futaba ever since the temporary manager arrived. She explains that they have some kind of history, and that Karen doesn't trust him. Setsuna is quick to defend him, however, which makes Makoto more suspicious. Makoto, Karen, and Otome walk Setsuna to the train station. After she leaves to head for her train, Karen wonders aloud if Setsuna is just being her usual reserved self; but Makoto and Otome both believe that something must have happened. Karen teases Makoto about defending Setsuna so much, and he reveals that they are dating, stunning the Katou sisters. Karen stammers about the possibility of Setsuna being attracted to Shun, trying to discredit her, but Otome puts a stop to it. The next day, Makoto goes to visit Setsuna at work. When he arrives, Noan reveals that she's busy with the manager, and that she'll be out as soon as she's free. Makoto decides to have an iced coffee while he waits, which turns into several iced coffees, necessitating a trip to the bathroom. On his way back, he overhears Setsuna and Shun having a conversation in the manager's office. Setsuna accuses Shun of fooling around with Futaba, which he tries to deny. She presses him to stop seeing her, to which he agrees. Makoto misunderstands the purpose of the conversation, believing that Setsuna is accusing Shun of cheating on her with Futaba. Makoto goes home angry and hurt, and refuses to take Setsuna's calls that evening. She eventually sends him a text saying that she has the following day off work and will be stopping by. The next day, Makoto decides he can't let things end without seeing Setsuna, and wonders if maybe she would be at the Radish. While there, he spots Futaba and Shun going to the manager's office together. He follows them in back and overhears them preparing to have sex. Makoto is enraged, now believing that not only is Shun stealing Setsuna away from him, but that he's cheating on her with Futaba as well. Makoto leaves the Radish and runs into Setsuna almost immediately. He accuses her of cheating on him with Shun, and insists that Shun is a terrible person. Setsuna tries to deny the accusation while defending Shun, which causes Makoto to drag her into the restaurant, where they barge in on Shun and Futaba having sex. Setsuna is initially petrified by what she is seeing; and when Makoto begins an I-told-you-so speech, Setsuna slaps him. Near to tears, she tells him she hates him and runs away. Upon returning home, Makoto's mom explains that Setsuna and Shun had stopped by earlier that day looking for him. Makoto is very critical of Shun, and his mom insists that he needs to be supportive and try to help Setsuna reestablish her relationship with him. Confused, he asks why he would do such a thing, and his mom reveals that Shun is Setsuna's father. Cold realization washes over Makoto, and in a panic he runs from the house, determined to undo the mistake he's made. He arrives at Setsuna's apartment to find Shun standing outside. He apologizes to Shun, who tells him that Setsuna has already left. Makoto, determined to find her and make things right, insists on knowing where she went. Shun reveals that she is already on a plane to Paris to meet up with Mai and Youko. Unable to think of a way to follow, Makoto returns home, defeated. Some time passes. Makoto and Kotonoha are seen on the beach, where he is clearly depressed. Kotonoha tries to get him to open up to her, saying that she wants to help him, and that she will do anything that he needs her to do. Out of lonely desperation, Makoto tries to kiss Kotonoha. Shocked, Kotonoha has a brief moment where she considers allowing it, but remembers her promise to Setsuna and puts a stop to it, at which point she beats some sense into him. Setsuna, meanwhile, is in Paris with Youko and Mai, who are discussing what they should do for sightseeing. Setsuna, clearly depressed, isn't interested. Youko and Mai discuss the possibility of her having been dumped. Setsuna thinks to herself that she received a few calls from Makoto early on, but didn't answer them, and now he's not calling at all. She begins to fret that Makoto never liked her at all. Mai receives a phone call, and while she's distracted, Youko gives Setsuna some advice, suggesting that maybe what she's really afraid of is not that Makoto doesn't like her, but that they actually do like each other; and that she's changed so much while at the Radish because of him. After the call is over, Mai suggests that they begin their sightseeing. Setsuna doesn't want to go, but Mai insists. She then takes a confused Setsuna to the airport, where to her surprise, Makoto (bandaged from his recent beating) is waiting. He embraces her and asks for her forgiveness, which she tearfully gives, and they once again express their love for one another. Cut to Kotonoha looking out her bedroom window, holding her phone and smiling. A text message appears on Setsuna's phone from her, reading simply: "From Kotopi to Se-chan." Route From Kotopi to Se-chan is effectively the default ending following the chapter 2/3 route Part-time Job/33322. Getting a different ending for chapter 4 on this branch requires either an active effort or a blatant disregard for Setsuna's feelings (i.e. low bar). Because the episode received for chapter 2 is a key factor in receiving this ending, Makoto must not sleep with Youko in chapter 2 to guarantee the episode Part-time Job prior to 33322. * If Makoto sleeps with Youko (making episode 2 Drowning in Secrets) and then proceeds to chapter 4 via the 33322 route, you will get the ending Together instead. * If the bar is not high enough by the time Setsuna leaves for Paris, you will get either Nothing Worth Remembering or How Many Hours By Train? instead, depending on how low the bar is. ** The exact bar thresholds that differentiate Nothing Worth Remembering, How Many Hours By Train?, and From Kotopi to Se-chan are hard to quantify, so it may take some experimentation to get the ending you want. Luckily, there are plenty of opportunities to move the bar prior to Setsuna's flight to Paris.Category:Shiny Days endings * If the bar is not high enough by the time Makoto and Kokoro watch a movie together, Kotonoha will not befriend with Setsuna and you will get Paris for Two instead, assuming you successfully avoided Nothing Worth Remembering, How Many Hours By Train? or Going Our Separate Ways. Category:Routes